


Hogwarts Express

by HP_daddyissues



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Porn, Blow Jobs, Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Public Blow Jobs, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Stress Relief, Top Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:16:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29782218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HP_daddyissues/pseuds/HP_daddyissues
Summary: Draco is clearly going through a lot at the minute...who are you to deny him a little stress relief?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Original Female Character(s), Draco Malfoy/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40





	Hogwarts Express

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short one this time...a quickie if you will ;)
> 
> Set during the train scene in Half-Blood Prince

The tension was high on the train ride to Hogwarts. It would be an understatement to say that Draco had had a bad summer. With his father now in Azkaban for his crimes as a death eater and role in the Battle of the Department of Mysteries, the fate of his family was resting on his shoulders.

Draco had barely uttered a word the whole ride, just sat staring out the window. You, Pansy and Blaise, spoke amongst yourselves occasionally glancing up at Draco to see if he'd join in the conversation.

"I don't think I can stand two more years having to sit behind granger's frizzy head in charms," Pansy remarked.

"That _mudblood_ is the least of my concerns this year," Draco snapped at Pansy. You all looked over at him, surprised he was following the conversation let alone spoken.

"What is that supposed to mean?" you asked concerned.

"Let's just say I'm done wasting my time on Potter and his little followers. I have more important things to focus on than blood traitors and charms classes," Draco spoke quietly and he had a venomous tone to his voice. His behaviour recently was concerning. He had become withdrawn and subdued. It was clear he had a lot on his mind but there was definitely more he wasn't telling you.

The three of you exchanged looks as Dracos gaze returned to the train window. You were grateful for the train pulling in at Hogwarts as the silence was starting to get painful. Everyone but Draco rose from their seat and began reaching for their luggage.

"You two go ahead, y/n and I will catch you up," Draco said motioning towards the door.

"I'll see you guys in the hall then," you said confused, sitting back down opposite Draco, "Why aren't we getting off the train?"

Draco walked over to the carriage door, sliding it closed and pulling down the blind. He turned to look at you and waved his wand towards the windows, the blinds closing one after the other.

"I just want a moment alone, with you," he said unbuttoning his suit jacket and sliding into the seat next to you.

"Is everything okay Draco? I know you've been strug-" he cut you off placing a finger to your lips.

"I don't wanna talk," he said quietly through a smirk. His eyes trailed down your body and you suddenly felt very aware of every aspect of your appearance. The way he undressed you with his eyes made you melt.

"Well you don't have to tell me twice," you said eagerly, pulling him towards you by his tie. His lips pressed against yours and you instantly felt his body relax at your touch. Kissing Draco was intense, he was longing for intimacy as if he had never been touched before.

Draco moved one hand to your waist pulling you closer to him while the other grabbed the back of your head. It was clear was having a rough time at the minute, and if he didn't want to talk about it, the least you could do was give him a little stress relief. 

You felt his fingers intertwine with your hair. Before you knew it he had gripped onto your hair and pulled your head back to look up at him. 

"Get on your knees."

Without saying another word you did as you were told, sliding off the train seat onto the floor. You knew better than to disobey Draco, he clearly didn't have the patience for your defiance. You swiftly unbuckled his belt, your fingers grazing the silver Malfoy crest on the buckle. You touched him through his suit trousers, feeling him grow under your touch. Eager to please him, you slipped his trousers and boxers down his legs and admired his length. 

He grabbed your chin forcing you to look him in the eyes.

"I haven't got all day princess," he said as his thumb grazed your bottom lip, "I wanna see those lips wrapped around me."

Without another word you wrapped your hand around him, leaning forward and placing a soft kiss on his tip. He smiled down at you admiring the way you looked next to his cock. You slowly licked from the base of his cock to his throbbing tip, circling your tongue around it, your eyes looking up at him.

"Now isn't the time to tease, be a good girl," his voice was low and demanding and sent shivers down your spine. He knew what he was doing to you when he called you a 'good girl'. There was something about Draco that made you crave his praise and yearn for his approval.

You took as much of his length into your mouth as you could and you could hear him let out a low groan. You slowly pulled back, savouring the feeling of him in your mouth. Draco shifted in the train seat and you loved seeing what you were doing to him.

You moved up and down his dick, using one hand to stroke what you couldn't quite fit in your mouth. As you continued, you felt Dracos hand slip around the back of your head.

"Are you gonna be a good girl for me?"

You didn't take him out of your mouth to respond instead, you hummed in agreement which Draco must have liked as he couldn't help but moan quietly. As soon as you responded he began gently pushing your head, speeding up your movements.

As you sped up you also took him deeper. The feeling of him hitting the back of your throat made you gag and he clearly enjoyed it. Draco threw his head back against the seat and ran a hand through his silvery hair.

"Fuck baby girl, just like that," he said breathlessly. He started to push harder on your head and you could tell he was getting close. It felt good when he controlled you like this, used you as his little stress toy.

You maintained your pace, with each movement taking him deeper into your mouth. He shifted again in his chair as he gripped onto your hair. Dracos breaths were getting quicker and every now and again you heard a breathy moan leave his lips.

"I'm g-gonna cum y/n," he could barely get his words out before he finished in your mouth. His body writhed at your touch, his hand releasing from your hair and stroking your cheek. You pulled away from his dick, looking directly into his eyes and swallowing his load. 

"That's my good little slut," Draco said wiping his thumb across your bottom lip. You took his thumb in your mouth sucking off the leftover cum from your lips. He pulled up his trousers and buckled his belt before holding out his hand for you.

You took hold of his hand and he helped you to your feet. As you leaned down to kiss him you pulled him out of his seat to join you.

"Come on, before someone comes looking for us," you said giving him a kiss on the cheek. He groaned, waving his wand to get both of your bags from the overhead rack. "Thank you."

You made your way down the train carriage, Draco stepping off the train first, holding out his hand for you to hop onto the platform. He was never one for public displays of affection so you were surprised when he took you by the hand as you walked the path towards Hogwarts.

As you approached the tall iron gates you saw Professor Flitwick standing at the entrance holding a long piece of parchment and looking around frantically.

"Where have you two been!? The carriages have left without you, so you'll have to walk", he looked you both up and down with a suspicious look before returning to his parchment, "Quickly now or you'll miss the feast," he said ushering you through the gates.

It was obvious the pair of you had been up to something, you both looked lightly dishevelled and Draco seemed much less uptight than usual.

"Sorry we missed the carriages," you said quietly to Draco.

"Why are you apologising?" he laughed, and you were taken aback hearing him sound so happy, "I was the one that made you stay behind." It was comforting to see him like this, his laughter always brought a smile to your face. Even more so when it wasn't at someone else's misfortune.

"You hardly _made_ me stay behind, I didn't need much persuading," you said blushing.

"Well anyway, I'm quite happy to walk with you under the stars. It's not often I get to just spend some uninterrupted time with you," he said rubbing the back of your hand with his thumb.

As you walked between the trees he sighed what seemed like a sigh of relief. He looked as though he hadn't been this relaxed in ages. The two of you walked in silence the rest of the way to Hogwarts enjoying the precious time alone with him. It was times like this that made you feel hopeful, things hadn't been going well for Draco recently, but maybe this year would be better for him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I hope you enjoyed this, it was a bit shorter than my other works.  
> I wanted to incorporate a dominating Draco with a sensitive Draco because I love both and I think his character has a lot of complexity and depth.
> 
> I also post on Wattpad under the same username if you prefer that format


End file.
